This invention relates to the construction of greenhouse benches for display of plants.
Greenhouse benches are, of course, well known. Basic structural arrangements for such benches are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 247,676, 319,339 and 3,024,569. Construction of horizontal supporting shelves in general, utilizing interconnected wood sections are shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,408,226, 3,314,206 and 3,513,786. The prior art as exemplified by the foregoing patents suggest the construction of greenhouse display benches which require special hardware and fabrication methods of virtue of which bench assemblies are rather expensive, and very limited as to installation. It is therefore an important objective of the present invention to provide a greenhouse display bench construction that is relatively inexpensive and more flexible with respect to meeting different installational requirements.
These, together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent, reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.